The Colormen (Faction)
This Page Is A Work In Progress, Please Be Patient Until It Is Complete '''The Colormen '''are a group of characters that were originally under the employment of King Godred of Sodor. They get their power from The Prism and all have access to a wide array of magic and powers; though some colormen prefer to specialize with certain types of spells. Historically, they were a force for good. However, in the mid 1600s The Prism was shattered. When whole, the Colormen are at their most Powerful, and thanks to The Prism's "Morality Check" the Colormen were a force for good. However, once shattered the Morality Check was gone, and their powers were weakened. Though most were made good again following the reassembly of The Prism, for reasons unknown about 20 Colormen were not purified of their evil. Trivia *The title of color is passed through the generations, along the male bloodline. *The Colorwomen are an offshoot of the colormen *The colorfolk get their power from The Prism *All colormen have a certain "artifact" that makes them more powerful, however only eight have been found. It is unknown if Colorwomen have these. *The two are separate entities for the most part. *There is a Colorman to every Colorwoman, excluding Woman in Pink. *Bachmann Edward, Kendarboo Flickerbee and the NWR are staunch allies. *Their arch-nemesis is the Bronze Mage. *They are all "sorcerers". *They once had a "Colorman Dirigible"; now they have a Great Hall. *They typically wear monochrome, hooded jumpsuits or monochrome business suits (with fedoras). The colormen also have very powerful medieval armor. List of Colormen There are at least 306 colormen. 152 are known thus far. *Man In Egyptian Blue *Man In Infrared *Man In Red *Man In Scarlet *Man In Cardinal *Man In Brick *Man In Crimson *Man In Ruby *Man In Rose *Man In Salmon *Man In Magenta *Man In Off-White *Man In Ghost White *Man In Indigo *Man In Amber Apricot *Man In Sepia *Man In Yellow *Man In Brown *Man In Heliotrope *Man In Gamboge *Man In Turquoise *Man In Bronze *Man In Gray *Man In Orange *Man In Purple *Man In Vermilion *Man In Olive *Man In Lavender *Man In Teal *Man In Royal Blue *Man In Cobalt *Man In Lime Green *Man In Cerulean *Man In Periwinkle *Man In Light Blue *Man In Baby Blue *Man In Navy Blue *Man In Maroon *Man In Cream *Man In Khaki *Man In Light Yellow *Man In Goldenrod *Man In Light Brown *Man In Forest Green *Man In Mahogany *Man In A Very Mauvish Shade of Purply-Orange *Man In Translucent *Man In Opaque *Man In Transparent *Man In Ultraviolet *Man In Steel *Man In Reddish *Man In Ochre *Man In Sapphire *Man In Persian Blue *Man In Zomp *Man In Opal *Man In Emerald *Man In Yellow Green *Man In Flame *Man In Safety Orange *Man In Peach *Man In Ebony *Man In Milky White *Man In Silk *Man In Jet *Man In Tan *Man In Topaz *Man In Shamrock Green *Man In Ultramarine A (24) *Man In Aqua *Man In Acid Green *Man In Aero *Man In Aero Blue *Man In African Violet *Man In Alizarin Crimson *Man In Alloy Orange *Man In Amaranth *Man In Amaranth Red *Man In Amaranth Purple *Man In Amazon *Man In Amber *Man In Amythest *Man In Android Green *Man In Apple Green *Man In Apricot *Man In Aquamarine *Man In Arctic Lime *Man In Arsenic *Man In Artichoke *Man In Arylide Yellow *Man In Ash Gray *Man In Auburn *Man In Azure B (25) *Man In Ball Blue *Man In Banana Yellow *Man In Beau Blue *Man In Beaver *Man In Bistre *Man In Bistre Brown *Man In Black *Man In Blue *Man In Blue-Violet *Man In Blush *Man In Bondi Blue *Man In Bole *Man In Brass *Man In Bright Cerulean *Man In Bright Lavender *Man In Bright Green *Man In Bright Lilac *Man In Bright Navy Blue *Man In Bright Turquoise *Man In Bright Maroon *Man In Bronze *Man In Buff *Man In Burgundy *Man In Burnt Orange *Man In Burnt Umber C (17) *Man In Cadet Blue *Man In Cadet Gray *Man In Cadmium Green *Man In Cadmium Orange *Man In Cadmium Yellow *Man In Cadmium Red *Man In Cafe Noir *Man In Camel *Man In Canary Yellow *Man In Capri *Man In Carmine *Man In Carmine Red *Man In Charcoal Black *Man In Chartruese *Man In Coal Black *Man In Copper Orange *Man In Cyan D (3) *Man In Dark Blue *Man In Dark Purple *Man In Denim E F G (2) *Man In Gold *Man In Green H I J K L (3) *Man In Lava Orange *Man In Lemon *Man In Lime M N O P (3) *Man In Pink *Man In Plaid *Man In Platinum White Q R S (3) *Man In Seafoam Green *Man In Silver *Man In Sky Blue T U (1) *Man In Uranium Green V W (2) *Man In Wood Grain *Man In White X Y Z Category:Factions Category:Colormen Category:Colorfolk